Maya Hart meets Growing Pains
by sabrinaxexhale
Summary: A lot of Maya and Topanga motherly talks and Maya and Shawn moments Maya going through changes and challenges in her life and Joshaya this is my first ever fanfiction please comment what you think of it
1. Becoming a women.....

Maya wakes up almost every morning at 6:00 or 6:30 and gets ready to go over to The Matthews house and eat breakfast with Riley and her family sometimes her mom is either at work by then or sometimes she's up and getting ready for work

And this morning she's already at work

Maya wakes up and doesn't feel well she has a horrible stomach ache like she's never had before so she goes to the bathroom and she starts to pee when she feels the pain worsening and she looks down and she sees...

Blood...

"Oh no, no no no..." Maya says to herself "This can't happen now I'm not ready..." Maya starts to freak out her mom has never had the going through puberty or sex talk with her before

Maya has no clue what to do

She's already late to get to the Matthew's so she just decides to just put some toilet paper on her underwear she doesn't know what else to do so she goes to her closet and picks out some black pants and a dark blue shirt and her boots

Then her phone beeps...

"Where are you?" ~Riley

"We're going to be late!!" ~Riley

"Is Everything okay?" ~Riley

"I'm on my way" ~Maya

Maya grabs her Jean jacket and walks out the front door and leaves to walk to The Matthew's apartment her Stomach ache is getting worse and she for some reason feels so angry and upset and just wants to cry as she arrives at the door of the Matthew's apartment she thinks to herself "Act naturally everything's the same..." Maya opens the door "What'd up weirdos" Corey,Topanga and Auggie are at the table. Riley comes running into the room "Hi peaches" And walks over to Maya "hi Riles" they lock arms and smile at each other :)

"Maya...what took you so long? Your never late" ~Riley

"I...uhhh..I just slept in late today..."

"Oh... I was worried you were sick or something" ~Riley

"Girls...breakfast" ~Topanga

The girls sit down at the table

"Why did you even sleep in late today? That's not like you to" ~Riley

"I JUST DID OKAY!!!" ~Maya

Maya starts to lose her temper

Everyone looks at Maya

"I'm sorry Riles I didn't mean to yell at u I'm just tired... " ~Maya

"It's okay peaches you just need to get some sleep" ~Riley

Topanga gives Corey a knowing look

Everyone Starts To Eat Their food But Maya

Corey notices she isn't eating anything

"Maya... Is everything okay?" ~Corey

Maya's so lost In her thoughts she doesn't even hear him the first time

"Maya?" ~Corey

"Huhhh...uhh...what?" ~Maya

"Is everything okay? It's just ur not eating anything at all that's not like you ~Corey

"I'M FINE CAN YOU GUYS JUST STOP ASKING ME QUESTIONS??? ~Maya

"You know what it's time to go to school *I* need to go " ~Maya

Maya grabs her jacket and walks out the door almost in tears

"Maya wait!!!!" ~Riley

Riley starts to go after her

"Riley Stop!!!" ~Topanga

"But... Mom... why?" ~Riley

Topanga gets up and walks over to Riley and takes her hands in between her own

"Riley honey somethings just going on with Maya and she just needs to be alone at the moment " ~Topanga

"Why wouldn't she tell me what's wrong? Do u know something? Mom why is she yelling at everyone?" ~ Riley

"Maybe she's scared Riley and no I don't know what's going on with her but I do have an idea of what it could be" ~Topanga

"What do u think it is?" ~Riley

" I'm not gonna say!" ~Topanga

"But... mom..." ~ Riley

"No buts Riley u need to get to school" ~Topanga

"Okay fine" ~Riley

Riley hugs her mom goodbye and walks out the door

"Corey I need to talk to you" ~Topanga

"What did I do now?" ~Corey

Corey walks out of their bedroom and walks into the dining room

"I need to talk to you about Maya!" ~Topanga

"Why what's going on with her? It's not like her to lose her temper like she did today and she seemed really off and she never loses it towards Riley " ~Corey

"I think Maya may have become a woman this morning..." ~Topanga

"Why would you think that?" ~Corey

"Honey look at how she's acting... I mean not just today either the last few weeks she's been different she's been growing too and you know the signs " ~ Topanga


	2. School

"How are we gonna know for sure? I mean we can't know for sure not at least untill she tells us right?" ~Corey

"Not necessarily Corey I know her and I know how it is especially at her age and... I just have a feeling " ~topanga

"What are we supposed to do about it? I mean Katy's her parent so... shouldn't she be the one... handling this... situation? " ~corey

"Honey she won't talk to her Mom about this" ~Topanga

"Then what'd ya wanna do?" ~Corey

Later At School

Riley's POV:

I walk in the history classroom and i already see Maya sitting down in her usual sitting place right next to Me with Lucas behind her and Zay behind Lucas and of course Farkle behind Me

I can't help but wonder what's going on with Maya I mean she always tells me when somethings wrong but not with this

But why is She hidding anything from me? I mean we're best friends we tell each other everything as I sit down Maya looks at me and I see something different in her eyes pain, hurt, and she looks as if she's on the verge of tears

"Maya... is everything okay?" I ask her as I look over at her

"Of course everything is okay everything's alwyn okay" ~Maya

Maya why did you leave the way you did this morning? Why aren't you talking to me? What's going on?" I ask her.

Maya's POV:

I know she wants to know what's wrong I just can't tell her I don't want anyone to know about this I'm not ready for this change

I can't deal with Riley right now she's just annoying me "RILEY CAN YOU DROP IT??? I'M FINE OKAY JUST LIKE I ALWAYS AM WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS GETTING IN MY BUSINESS THIS IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS LEAVE IT ALONE!!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!!"

What is wrong with me? Did I seriously just say that? I feel like running away and never coming back I just wanna cry what is going on with me? Can someone please make it stop?

Riley didn't say anything back to me after I yelled at her what If I hurt her? Did i just lose my best friend?

[A little bit later...]

Corey starts the class and starts saying something about history and all that kind of stuff I sometimes pay attention but not at all today

My stomachs aching soo badly and I just wanna go home sleep I hate this feeling I just wanna cry right now

About 30 minutes into the class someone starts speaking over the speaker

"Maya hurt Please come to the front desk Maya hart Please Come to the front desk"

Everyone in class looks at me and I shrug towards corey to see if maybe he know something but he didn't say anything so I got up and got my jacket

I look at Riley and she looks concerned and sad and maybe even confused I look around the classroom and then walk out

What did I do? Am I in trouble again?

I don't feel good I feel like I'm gonna throw up any second i just wanna go home as i walk up to the front desk i see Mrs. Matthews sitting on one of the chairs waiting there

Uh oh what did I do? [End of POV]

Mrs. Matthews Walks over to Maya

"What's going on?" ~Maya

" I think you know..." ~Topanga

Topanga sits back down and Topanga taps the sit next to her as a motion to tell Maya to sit down

Maya sits down

"Does your Mom know?" ~Topanga

"Know what?" ~ Maya plays dumb

"We'll talk about this when we get back to the apartment" ~topanga

"What about my classes?" ~maya

"I already had Corey talk to your teachers you have the whole day off" ~topanga

"And you're gonna come home with me" ~Topanga

Maya says nothing and they leave and take the bus to the Matthew's apartment

Maya doesn't say anything and neither does Topanga

Maya isn't looking forward to what Mrs. Matthew meant when she said we"ll talk about this later

Later as they walk into the apartment

Topanga tells Maya to sit down on the couch and of course Maya just plops down on the couch Maya doesn't remember much as she dozes off into sleep the next thing she knows is Topanga is waking Her up

"Maya it's time to wake up... I made some soup for you " ~Topanga

Maya wakes up and rubs her eyes and makes a huge yawn

"Thank you... but I'm not sure if I can eat it or not..." ~Maya

ð•¿ð–" ð•ð–Š ð•ð–"ð–"ð–ð–Žð–"ð–šð–Šð–‰


	3. Notes found those who r reading this!

_Imma be surprised if anyone actually does read this but I'm not sure how this story will turn out but I do have a lot of ideas for it and I've only written the first two chapters so far I'm not sure when the next one will be made!!!!_


	4. The Talk

𝐀𝐔𝐓𝐇𝐎𝐑𝐒 𝐍𝐎𝐓𝐄𝐒:

I hope Everyone had an Amazing Christmas mine was okay I'm really sick atm my family and I all have a horrible cold and most of us have had it since Christmas Eve but besides the cold I had an amazing time with my family!!

So since I'm sick while making this it may be hard to understand manly cause this is a hard chapter to write in general but extremely hard to write when your sick and thank you the one person who commented and said they can't wait for Joshaya so I'm thinking that the timeline here when Maya starts her Period is around right after Christmas like maybe in February so this is before the first date episode that is gonna come up soon but it may be a while till we actually have Maya and Josh together but I'm planning on this Fanfiction to be like at least 60 chapters long cause it's gonna go through Maya's teen years basically through College and all that!!!

So please review thank you all for reading love you guys sm!!

"Maya your gonna have to eat something..." ~Topanga

Maya doesn't say anything... she just stares at her food ready to just lose it..

"Mrs. Matthews I'm fine okay why can't you believe that? Why does everyone keep asking me what's wrong? There is nothing wrong with me okay? Can you just stop? " Maya.

Maya runs to Riley's Room and locks the door

Topanga runs after her and trys to open the door realizing that Maya locked it

"Maya honey can u please open the door? We need to talk" ~Topanga

"Leave me ALONE!!"~Maya

'Okay I guess I have to do this the hard way..." ~ Topanga

Topanga goes outside to go to Riley's Bay window

Topanga sees Maya face dwon in Riley's pillow

Topanga climbs through the window

"I don't know how you do that so many Times a day " ~Topanga

Maya says nothing

Topanga sits on the bed and taps maya on the back

" Maya it's okay to be scared and it's okay to not want this change to happen... but it's not okay to act like it didn't happen. Maya can u please just talk about this?" ~Topanga

Maya sits up and doesn't look at Topanga

"I... just... i.. don't know... anymore " ~ Maya

Maya starts to cry and break down

Topanga hugs Maya

"It's okay" ~topanga

"I'm not ready for this I don't want this to happen why does this have to happen?

"Maya ever single girl has to go through this well almost some don't but it's a part of becoming a woman and it's natural" ~Topanga

"I don't know what to do I don't know what to expect I don't know what I'm feeling anymore I don't know who I am!!!" ~ Maya

"Maya listen to me what did you do this morning to help the bleeding? " ~Topanga

" I don't wanna talk about this!!! ~Maya

Maya gets up off the bed and trys to leave

Topanga gets in front of Maya

"Maya!!! STOP!!! It's okay it's gonna be okay ~Topanga

Topanga hugs Maya tightly

"I'm sorry I just... ~Maya

"Maya it's normal to wanna cry and be emotional at this age especially during this time ~Topanga

Topanga and Maya sit back on the bed

"Why? Why is it normal to this... Emotional?" ~Maya

"Well it's manly cause of your hormones they keep changing and not to mention your body its going through a huge process and it has to every month" ~Topanga

"Why does have to? I mean it makes no sense.." ~Maya

"And that's were a certain other talk is gonna enter this conversation... ~Topanga

"Oh guddd no no I'm not talking to u or anyone else for that matter about this ~Maya

Maya covers her face

"Maya... U bleed if a man doesn't fertilize your egg Maya normally if your late on your period it's a way of letting you know your not pregnant listen to me do u understand? ~Topanga

"Yes and no it makes no sense!! ~Maya

"Maya if u have Sex and the mans sperm ends up in contact with... your eggs it may fertilize one and create a baby and if the sperm doesn't or even if it does come in contact with your egg it may not creat an egg sometimes your eggs can reject the sperm and it just happens sometimes" ~Topanga

"Oh. this really isn't making me feel any better right now but I think i understand I'm just gonna have to get use to this and that's gonna be really difficult and I really don't wanna have a sex talk with you or anyone" ~Maya

"Maya... the thing is I know that Sex is gonna mean something different to u then it does to most people..." ~Topanga

"What'd ya mean by that?" ~Maya

"Maya... Sex is the biggest part of yourself that you can give to anyone... your giving that person your body and your trusting them with it but it's also a commitment that is the most important one in a marriage that u can make and it's a commitment for marriage and not for outside of marriage do u understand what I mean?" ~Topanga

"Yes I do understand what You mean!!! And I never planned on having sex outside of marriage... I wanna take care of this urge but... that doesn't mean I'm gonna go have sex with someone I don't love or don't know I know who I want that Time to be with... and I think u already know who that is :( " ~Maya


	5. Learning new things?

AUTHORS NOTES :)

Happy new years!!! :)

so I've decided that if I have a new chapter already written I'm gonna try to update the story every day and thank you sm for the review on the last chapter I'm gonna try to update as much as possible

Love you guys sm and also if u have any questions for me please ask all u want cause I love Answering questions and I'm gonna have a question on every chapter for u guys to answer in the comments down below.

"Of course I do but we're not gonna talk about *him* right now we need to talk about this change that happened this morning!! " ~Topanga

"What more do we need to talk about? I don't wanna talk about this anymore" ~Maya

Maya sighs

"So... tell me what Happened this morning" ~Topanga

"I woke up and my stomach felt horrible... and I went to the bathroom and peed And then I saw... blood" ~Maya

"Maya what did you do to stop the bleeding?" ~Topanga

"I didn't know what to do so I just put toilet.. paper... down there... " ~Maya

"Maya... bathroom now, with me" ~Topanga

"Ohh guddd why??"~Maya

Topanga takes Maya to the bathroom

"Sit down!!!" ~Topanga

"I have a feeling I'm not gonna like the things that are coming next..." ~Maya

Topanga pulls out a box of something

"Here... I'm gonna leave this with you the Directions are in the box" ~Topanga

Topanga holds Maya the box

"What do I do now?" ~ Maya

"Read the directions " ~Topanga

Maya looks at Topanga worried

"Its okay to be worried Maya read the directions and follow them I'll be out in the livingroom ~Topanga

Topanga leaves

(I'm not gonna go through the whole Process of Maya figuring out how to use pads lol)

After Maya reads the directions and finally figures out how to use them she walks out into the living room and sees Topanga sitting down on the couch

"How do u feel?" ~Topanga

Maya sits down next to her

"Uncomfortable " ~Maya

"Thats a lot more normal then you think " ~Topanga

"How am I supposed to get use to this? I don't even know what I'm feeling I feel sad ad angry and everything else how is this possible? I har this" ~Maya

Maya puts her head on Topanga's shoulder

"I put your soup in the microwave for you u need to try to eat something " ~Topanga

"I'll try to eat it" ~Maya

Maya gets up and walks over to the microwave and gets her bowl of soup out then walks over to the table and sits down she eats most of her soup while just doing stuff on her phone

Topanga gets up and walks over to Maya...

"Did you eat much?" ~Topanga

"I eat most of it... I'm just not feeling well " ~Maya

Topanga clears up Maya's dishes from the table and puts them in the sink

"Here take this and go try and get some sleep in before Everyone gets home" ~Topanga

Topanga gives Maya a pill to help with the cramps

"Okay" ~Maya

Maya Goes into Riley's room to get some rest

Question: Do u stan Sabrina Carpenter? 


	6. Talking To Riles

Hey guys!!!

Sorry for not updating yesterday I didn't have this chapter finished yet

I'm sorry this one is so short but I wanted to end it at a part that would make sense to end it at if that makes sense

Thanks for all the views lately and I'm reading all of them

I'm still sick and I have a horrible cough atm and it's been like this since new years eve

I'm trying to write as much as possible but I also have two fan accounts to run on Instagram lol

But anyways I honestly hate this fanfiction so far partly cause I suck at writing anything but I hope you guys enjoy it :))

**_A few hours later_**

**_Riley And Corey arrive home from school_****_"Hey honey!!!" Corey says while open the door_** **_"Hi dinner should be ready soon" Topanga_**

**_Riley walks in behind Corey_** **_"Dad why won't you tell me where Maya went today?" Riley_**

**_"Riley... I took her out of school early cause she wasn't feeling well and she's In your room resting right now you can go see her it's about time for dinner" Topanga_**

**_"Okay" Riley_**

**_Riley walks to her room quietly_****_Riley opens the door and sits on the bed lightly_** **_"Maya..." Riley_**

**_Maya groans "sleepy"_**

"**_Maya it's time to get up"_** **_Riley shakes Maya_**

**_Maya moves up and rubs her eyes_** **_"Riles when did you get home?" Maya_****_"Just now... So... you wanna tell me what's going on with you? " Riley_**

**_Maya sighs_** **_"You know how... we're both going through changes and we're at that age?" Maya_****_"Yeah what about it?" Riley_**

**_"Well this morning one of those changes came..." Maya_**

**_"What? What change? Maya tell me I wanna know!!" Riley_**

**_"Riles calm down" maya laughs_**

**_"So... Riley_** **_I started my period this morning..." Maya_****_"Yeeeeeeeeeeee--Yayyyyyyyyy peaches your a woman now *gasps* you have to tell me everything what's it like? How amazing is it? Do you feel different? Peaches I'm so happy" Riley_**

**_"Yeah well it's not something fun to look forward to... I honestly don't know how I feel_****_All I know is my emotions are all over the place and I feel like someone is stabbing me in the stomach" Maya_**

**_"Maya this is an amazing time for you... now I'm kind of jealous " Riley_**

**_"Why are you jealous? "Maya_**

**_"You get to experience this and I don't " Riley_**

**_"Riles I just started mine before you did that's quite normal considering that I'm older Riles your gonna get your period sometime you just have to be patient " Maya_**

**_"Girls dinner!!!"_** **_Topanga comes walking in the room_**

**_"Did u tell her?" Topanga_**

**_"Yeah... I did " Maya_****_"_**

**_When is that time gonna come for me Mom?" Riley_****_"_**

**_Riley honey I don't know but it's gonna happen sometime or another" Topanga_**

**_"Well I want it to happen soon" Riley_**

**_"It's gonna come when you least expect it to and I know you want it to come sooner rather then later but that's not in any of our hands" Topanga_**

**_Maya and Riley get off the bed and walk over to Topanga with their arms locked together_**

**_"Can we eat now?" Maya_**

**_"I guess that means that your hunger again?" Topanga laughs_**

**_"Yes it does so can we actually eat tho? Cause I'm hungry " Maya_**

**_Topanga and Riley laugh at the same time_****_"I love you" Riley says to Maya_**

**_"I know you do how could u not?" Maya smiles_**

**_They all laugh and hug_****_"Okay... let's get some food before the men eat it all " Topanga_** **_They all sit down to eat_** **_They all talk about school and work and what they all did that day_**

**_After dinner_** **_"I should go home" Maya gets up off her seat_** **_"Do u have to? We can have a sleepover!!" Riley_** **_"Riles you know I'd love to have a sleepover but I need to go home and i need to talk to my mom about... ya know " Maya_** "**_Okay.. but can we try to have a sleepover tomorrow? " Riley_** **_"Yes of course we can I'll tell my Mom" Maya_** **_"Yayyyyyyy" Riley_** **_"Okay I gotta go bye" Maya_** "**_Bye Peaches" Riley_**

**_Maya walks out the door_**

Are you guys excited for the film Clouds That sabrina us gonna be in?


	7. Talking to my Mom

_AUTHORS NOTES:_

_Hey guys sorry for not updating the last few days /_

* * *

_I've been busy and I'm still sick__So I'm honestly having writers block with this story atm but I'm trying my best__I really hope you all like this chapter__Thank you all for reading I appreciate it sm__And also to that person who said their not excited for Clouds you should really look into the story of what the movies about cause it's an amazing story love you all 3_

* * *

**Maya opens the door to her apartment**

**_"Hey ma... are you home?" ~Maya_**

**_"Yeah baby girl I'm on the couch" ~Katie_**

**_Maya walks into the living room and sits down on the couch next to her Mom_**

**_"Is everything okay?" ~Katie_**

**_"Truthfully... no Mom I need to tell you something" ~Maya_**

**_"I'm listening..." ~Katie_**

**_"I started my period this morning..."_****_~Maya_**

**_"BABY GIRL WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER?" ~Katie_**

**_"Mom... I felt embarrassed and more then anything I don't want this to happen " ~Maya_**

**_"Honey what did u do then? I mean how are you doing? " ~Katie_**

**_"I didn't do much but I lost my temper towards Riley and basically everyone today and I just feel so confused right now " ~Maya_**

**_"All of that's normal... so is it time to have a talk?" ~Katie_**

**_"Noo it isn't cause I already talked to Mrs. Matthews about it and she helped me with it and plus don't go into a sex talk I had that with her too " ~Maya_**

**_"That's good for me cause I don't think I wanna have that talk with anyone " ~Katie_**

**_"I know you don't... I don't and didn't but at least it's done and over with " ~Maya_**

**_"Maya... this is a huge change for you and a lot Is gonna start changing from now on but you know if u ever need anything or wanna talk you can talk to me Maya I know I'm always at work and not here with you and I'm sorry for that but you know I love u right? " ~Katie_**

**_"Of course I do Mom that's why your always working... it's to keep me safe and I'm thankful for that every day " ~Maya_**

**_"I love you more then anything Maya" ~Katie_**

**_"I love you too Mom" ~Maya_**

**_Maya and Katie hug_**

**_"Now it's time for you to get some sleep " ~Katie_**

**_"Do I have to?" ~Maya_**

**_"Yes now get that but of yours up and go to sleep" ~Katie_**

**_Maya kisses her Mom goodnight_****_"Goodnight Mom" ~Maya_**

* * *

**_"Goodnight baby girl" ~Katie_**

* * *

The next day:

Maya arrives at the Matthews

"What up weirdos" ~Maya

Maya opens the door and sits down at the table next to Riley

"Well goodmorning to you too" ~Corey

"Well not really but that's cool" ~Maya

Maya laughs

"How r u feeling today?" ~Riley

"Better then yesterday but of course I'm still having cramps" ~Maya

"I need to get going to the school" ~Corey

"Okay honey have a good day at work" ~Topanga

Topanga kisses Corey goodbye

"Ewww gross" Maya and Riley Say in union

"Make sure you girls aren't late to school" ~Corey

"We never could be with the way Riley is!!" ~Maya

"We have to be early to everything all the time" ~Riley

"Your such a weird little goofball " ~Maya

"I know!!!" ~Riley

"Okay bye guys see you soon" ~Corey

"Okay its bay window time" ~Riley

Maya and Riley run to Riley's room and sit at the bay window

"So did you talk to ur mom last night? " ~Riley

"Yeah I did!!" ~Maya

"And..." ~Riley

"And what?" ~Maya

"How'd it go?" ~Riley

"Good thank God she didn't give me *THE TALK*" ~Maya

"Why wouldn't she?" ~Riley

"Cause your Mom already gave it to me"~Maya

"So what she tell you?" ~Riley

"Riley I'm not gonna tell you!!" ~Maya

"Why not?" ~Riley

"Cause that's your Mom and Dads job maybe somewhere down the road we can talk about that stuff but not right now " ~Maya

"But..." ~Riley

Topanga walks in

"Girls it's time to get going to school " ~Topanga

"Do we have to?" ~Maya

"Yes we do I don't wanna be late" ~Riley

Maya and Riley get up to walk out Topanga stops Maya

"Did u talk to ur mom last night?" ~Topanga

"Yeah I did" ~Maya

"I'm glad you talked to her" ~Topanga

Topanga starts to leave the room

"Mrs. Matthews..." ~Maya

"Yes Maya?" ~Topanga

"Thank you... for talking to me yesterday it means alot to me and your always there for me when somethings wrong and you know how to help no matter what it is" ~Maya

"Maya I'm always gonna be here for you no matter what we all love and care about you never forget that ~Topanga

"I won't" ~Maya

Maya hugs Topanga

"Now get going Riley's waiting for you in the livingroom" ~Topanga

"Okay bye" ~Maya

Riley and Maya head off to school

**What is Your Favorite Episode Of Girl Meets World? **


End file.
